


Rising Iron

by DarkxPrince



Series: Tales of the Light [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: (quick snippet) After Oryx's defeat, Valeriya returns to the Tower intending to spend some alone time to reflect. When an unexpected visitor joins her, bearing an offer she simply can't refuse.





	

Valeriya leaned against the railing of the rear courtyard of the top of the Tower, gazing out across the landscape. She always liked to come here after a mission, to take the time to rest and recover in relative peace. Not many other Guardians bothered to pass through the rear courtyard; really, there was no reason to. The courtyard was empty save on special occasions, like when Lord Saladin arrived to host his Iron Banner Tournament. Off in the distance, she could hear the other Guardians celebrating their victory over Oryx, yet she couldn’t bring herself to join them.

Not when she knew neither Rayina nor Astra were among the celebrating Guardians. Astra, Valeriya knew, was back at the Reef, either celebrating Oryx’s defeat or finally mourning the Queen’s death. Rayina, however, was nowhere to be found; not that that surprised Valeriya. The female Warlock was always more reclusive than other Guardians. Though, if she was truthful, Valeriya merely hated being the center of attention. Let the other Guardians revel in their victory, Valeriya preferred to prepare for the future.

What she was preparing for, she couldn’t say, yet there would be something. A new threat would rise to take Oryx’s place and threaten humanity’s survival. Whatever that threat was, Valeriya would be sure she’d be strong enough to face it. It didn’t matter what form the Darkness took next, Valeriya would fight and burn it to ash to protect the last free city on Earth.

“You feel it as well, don’t you, Guardian?” A voice startled her out of her reverie. Spinning around, the female Titan came face to face with Lord Saladin. For the first time, Saladin was without his helmet, and there was a softness to his dark-skinned face that caught Valeriya off-guard. The Iron Lord stood next to her. “There’s a new threat brewing on the horizon, and it will take more than one Guardian to stop it.”

“What are you saying, Lord Saladin?” Valeriya inquired.

“For the longest time, I have been the last remaining Iron Lord, standing vigil over the Iron Lords’ last sacrifice. With their loss, the Iron Banner has been broken.” He leaned over the railing, the weight of that responsibility pressing down upon him. “I thought it would be enough to prepare the other Guardians to honor their memory and prevent it from happening again. But I was wrong.” Saladin drew to his full height, turning to face her and gaze down into her eyes. “It’s time the Iron Banner was reforged.”

Valeriya’s eyes widened in shock. Taking a step back, she asked, “Are you suggesting that I … I become an Iron Lord?”

The elder man placed a hand upon her shoulder. “I have never met another Guardian more deserving of the honor.”

Valeriya bowed her head, trying to compose herself. Was this what she needed? For a while, she had felt as if she was just drifting through. Yet hadn’t she promised herself that she would do what was necessary to protect innocent lives? Hadn’t it been enough for her to merely be a beacon of hope for others to rally behind? Still, what a beacon she would be as an Iron Lord! And with the prestige and resources that were available with that position, she would be able to help others in a way she’d never had been before. When she looked up to lock gazes with Saladin, there was cold steel in her eyes that hadn’t been there since Oryx was defeated.

Saladin smirked, liking the new look in the female Titan’s eyes. “Then let us return to Felwinter Peak, and make the Iron Banner whole once more.”


End file.
